


Conversations.

by FindingArendelle



Category: Frozen - Fandom
Genre: Frozen (2013) References, Gen, Inspired by Frozen (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingArendelle/pseuds/FindingArendelle





	Conversations.

_Breathe. Just… breathe. Conceal, conceal, conceal. Don't feel. Don't open your mouth. Don’t you dare._

_You’ve done this a million times._

_Don’t make eye contact._

“Elsa…!! Hi! It’s so nice to see you! Are you heading to your lessons now? I just finished mine! Can I walk you there? Please? It’s been a while since-”

_Keep walking. Hurry. Don’t look at her. Ignore. Ignore. Ignore. Carry your books and look straight ahead._

_You’re almost there._

_Your tutor is waiting._

_You can do this._

_Please stop following me. Please–I’m begging you…_

“Elsa, it’s been snowing so much lately and I wonder if you want to build a snowman with me sometime… when you’re not busy of course. Do you still remember how to build one? Papa told me you’re doing a lot of super-duper important princess stuff. Don’t worry, you’re gonna be a great queen someday! You’re smarter and beautifuller than all the other princesses out there!”

_Of course I remember. I was the one who taught you the recipe to making a proper snowman…. remember? And it’s “more beautiful”. I’m not beautiful, you’re beautiful…and a little taller. And you have more freckles on your face. How is that even possible? Your voice changed, too. How were your math lessons? Are you using my old books? I wrote the equations on some pages so they’re easier to remember. Did you see? Geometry is not that bad! Last night, I’ve dreamt I was helping you solve–– no. Those dreams are dangerous. Keep walking. Focus._

“Elsa, I really miss you.”

_Why did her voice crack? She sounds a little like Mama when Mama’s… wait. Is she cr–– no. Don’t turn around. Don’t. Don’t. Don’t._

_Why is this library so far away?!_

_Keep. Walking._

“I’m gonna… I’ll go away now.”

_Steady. Focus. Breathe. You cannot cry. Stop it. Do not cry. Let go. Let go._

“I’m right out here for you, okay?”

_Monster. You’re a monster. You will never see another sunny day._ _Not with her. Not with anyone, ever._

_Keep walking, monster._

“I’m sorry for bothering you. I… I love you, Elsa.”

_Please go. Please don’t go. Please go. Breathe. How do I breathe and let you go?_


End file.
